


Just On-screen Lovers

by winkdeep_is_lyfe



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I dont know how to tag, M/M, One Shot, Winkdeep, a bit of jinhwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkdeep_is_lyfe/pseuds/winkdeep_is_lyfe
Summary: Posted at AsianFanFics too.Winkdeep because why not?Based on a tweet where WinkDeep is probably just a on-screen ship while JinHwi is the real ship.A long one-shot because I don't want to make it a full story.





	Just On-screen Lovers

Produce 101 is probably not scripted but let's just say they are a bit, in this story at least. I dunno.

OOC maybe? Yeah, ooc.

Cliche probably. SamHwi is you squint.

_________________________

Jihoon's POV

(A/N This part is based off their relay self-cam so watch that first or something)

"Jihoon you're going to do your self-cam today too so prepare something." Gunhee hyung told me after he did his own self-cam. I nodded as a reply, too tired to even say something. Well if I'm too tired to even reply how the heck am I supposed to do a self-cam?

"Oh and uh, the staffs said you should include Jinyoung in your self-cam. I don't know why, they told me to tell you so yeah..." He said again before actually going out. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Of course they'll say that, of course..." I mumbled. Honestly after that article about me and Jinyoung, the staffs have been trying to pair us. We basically became an on-screen pair, you know, for views maybe...

I waited until some trainees were here cause I don't want to walk around interviewing anyone I see. After sometime I decided to start my self-cam even though there's just like, 3 people here.

I introduced myself first, saying we were resting for awhile before talking to Euiwoong and Hyungseob. While interviewing them, I notice Jinyoung approaching and I remembered that I have to include him in my self-cam too.

"Switiching to self-cam again." I said while looking at him as if telling him to say something.

"Nae maeum soge, jeojang." He said imitating my 'jeojang'. I stopped recording for a while to tell him what the staffs said.

"Jinyoung, the staffs purposely told me to include you in my self-cam so they're probably expecting something." I informed him.

We both acknowledge the fact that we are just an 'on-screen' pair or whatever. We were expecting this to come ever since we held hands in the elimination round, and Mnet will force us to be together in some way. It's just kinda weird at times but whatever.

"So in short, they want us to do something?" He said analyzing the situation. I nodded again as a reply. We thought for awhile, well it wasn't exactly 'for awhile' since Euiwoong, Hyungseob and Minki-hyung eventually left but we kept thinking anyway.

"I know." He said shortly. "Do you know what they call us? Like our ship name?" He asked. Oh so we're going to expose to everyone that we know they ship us, ok. Note the tiny sarcasm please.

"Yeah, winkdeep right?" I answered. Why do fans call us winkdeep again? I have no idea.

"What if we do some kind of handshake or something with it?" He proposed an idea. Okay, that's actually pretty simple. I thought he was going to say to the fans that we knew of our ship.

"That's good." I said before we started thinking of different handshakes. Eventually we thought of fist-bumping and placing our hand under our chin. (A/N please...please refer to the self-cam, i dunno how to describe this)

I turned the cam on again to record.

"Wink"

"Deep"

"TV" We said together.

"It's time to practice. Please go back to your practice rooms." Some staffs said signalling the end of our rest time.

"We're going back to our practice rooms, go go sing~ Bye~" We said together officially ending the relay self-cam.

Jinyoung's POV

(A/N The rest is fictional, they didn't actually happen of course. Except for the birthday prank, that one's real...well at least half of it)

While heading towards the practice room, a staff approached us. "So you do know that we're filming you while practicing right?" She asked. Ok what's happening...I'm suddenly nervous.

"Yes.." We answered anyway. "Good, please try to be with each other as much as possible. Ok bye." She said quickly before going off somewhere.

I sighed. Why is Mnet suddenly desperate? If they dont evil edit they force trainees to be together. I heard someone sigh as well.

"Hyung?" I asked Jihoon hyung who seemed not only tired but also so done with Mnet.

"Yeah let's just...let's just do whatever." He said.

~time-skip for a bit~

I sat down to rest for a while. Jihoon hyung noticed this and sat beside me. I realized it might be because of what the staff told us.

"Jinyoung." He said to greet.

"Oh hyung. You don't really have to actually be with me all the time." I told him because he probably stopped practicing just to do what the staff told us to do.

"What are you saying? I just wanted to rest too." He said. "Oh sorry.." I lowered my head realizing my mistake.

"Don't let what the staffs are doing affect our relationship too much, Jinyoung-ah." He chuckled. We're actually already close friends even before this thing started happening (well I'm closer to Daehwi but Jihoon hyung is also close).

"Why are you two always together huh?" We heard someone ask and it turns out to be Minki hyung. He sat beside us too.

"Aish hyung, it's not like that." Jihoon said noticing the teasing look of Minki.

"But I thought you were close with Daehwi, Jinyoung?" He asked again. Oh yeah, apparently Me and Daehwi is also a thing to fans.

"We're just friends hyung. We're all friends here. Did you actually think someone would end up together?" I asked in disbelief.

"It's not impossible." He said again with the teasing look. Wait what? I instictively looked at Jihoon with a shocked face. He too did the same. We stayed like that for awhile before Sewoon hyung called for us. "Hey you three, start practicing already." He reminded. We pushed the thought aside for a while to resume.

After a while of practicing, some staffs came in. "There are drinks in the room downstairs. You can get some if you want." They said before leaving us again. I looked around and noticed that most of them are too tired to even stand up. I'll volunteer I guess.

"I'll get it." I said but Jihoon hyung said it too at the same time. We looked at each other for a while. "You two can get it together. Thank you by the way." Someone said breaking the silence that somehow formed. We stopped staring at each other before going out. Why where we even staring at each other?

"Even if it's coincidental we're still together huh?" He said chuckling a bit as we head downstairs.

"I know, what a fate." I agreed laughing a bit too. We entered the room where the juice boxes and water bottles are supposed to be and started picking out what we wanted.

"Jinyoung let's just get water, I don't know if the others will like the juice." Jihoon said and I agreed until I saw a flavor I would like to drink. "Wait hyung, I want that one. Lemme just get some." I said before going further into the room. Jihoon followed me for some reason though.

"Let's go hyung." I got what I wanted and we headed towards the door. Which is now apparently closed, it wasn't closed when we entered.

"Shoot..." I heard hyung say. "Why?" I asked going nearer to him.

"We're locked.." He said. "What?" I asked again. Locked? Why?

"Yeah, I can't open the door." He said trying to open the door and failing to do so. I sighed, this can't be happening.

"Someone probably thought no one's in here and locked the door because it was open." Jihoon said. "Yeah, probably what happened." I agreed and sat down because I am tired too, I just voluntereed for the hyungs.

"Not gonna try to do something?" He asked and I shook my head. "No, I'm too tired. Let's worry about this later when we actually have energy to do so." I said.

"Yeah you're right." He said before sitting down too. "Do you think someone will actually end up together?" He asked after some silence. I looked at him with a questioning look. "Why do you ask that?"

"Do you think we'll end up together?" He changed the question and strangely, my heart started beating faster. This time I shot him an 'are u serious' look. He chuckled "Just kidding Jinyoung, don't take it seriously. I'm straight af."

"Yeah...ok whatever." I responded trying to hide a creeping blush because it's embarrassing to assume ok.

"Let me lay my head on your lap will you." He said not even giving me time to answer since he already lied down.

"Ugh hyung, my legs will go numb." I said trying to push him off. My legs are practically jelly right now I don't want anyone lying down on it. "Nah it won't." He said easily, refusing to go. I rolled my eyes at his stubborness but I could care less really, I'm still pretty tired to worry about anything.

After a while of silence I decided to say something."Hyung are you actually sleeping?" I asked and received no answer. "Hyung my legs are numb I swear." I said again and received no answered again. I sighed and stopped trying. "Hyung...how are your cheeks naturally rosy.." I asked a little quieter than the two previous questions. Of course I didn't expect an answer I just wanted to talk.

I unconsciously stared at him for a bit, examining his rosy cheeks that I pointed out a while ago.

"Does it make me more handsome?" He suddenly asked smirking and obviously wide awake. I also notice that my face was literally inches away from his. I immediately pulled back cause why were we suddenly so close?

"If you're awake then get off me hyung." I said feeling a blush creep up again. I shouldn't be blushing on this situations, get yourself together Jinyoung.

Jihoon's POV

I pretended to sleep because I wanna hear whatever Jinyoung is going to say. It's cliche but whatever, as if you don't do this too.

After a while I heard him talk. "Hyung are you actually sleeping?" Uh no, I'm just pretending to. "Hyung my legs are numb I swear." Aw Jinyoung stop using that excuse lol. He was silent for a bit again before "Hyung...how are your cheeks naturally rosy.." Oh? That's a different question. I didn't answer of course. I thought he gave up since I wasn't answering but I can suddenly feel his faces inches away from mine. I think it's time to 'wake up' now.

"Does it make me more handsome?" I asked to because I don't know what went inside my mind.I was probably bored, yeah, definitely not because I want to see him blush or react somehow. Though I don't know if it will actually make him blush.

"If you're awake then get off me hyung." He said pushing me off. Hey look, he's actually blushing...it's, cute....gosh what am I thinking.

"Aw look you're blushing." I said to further because again, I don't know what went inside my mind. I even went nearer for god knows why....and stayed like that for a couple of seconds (which felt like forever honestly but hey, that doesn't sound bad).

"H-hyung--" He muttered before someone magically opens the door. Why of all times? "Oh uh..sorry.. for disturbing whatever's happening here..." Turns out it was Daehwi and Jinyoung immediately went to him. I rolled my eyes at his obviousness. God if he likes him so much then why not be together then? Oh yeah, because Daehwi also has his own 'on-screen ship' with Samuel. 

Wait....am I jealous? No..right?

Jinyoung's POV

W-wait what's happening here, it's so cliche honestly but why can't I move out? "H-hyung--"

Just as I was able to say whatever lame excuse I can say, Daehwi suddenly opened the door saving me from this embarrassing situation. "Oh uh...sorry..for disturbing whatever's happening here..." I instictively went beside him (since we're aways together off-cam and also the distance between me and Jihoon hyung is too close for comfort. The first reason may or may not be an excuse but they'll never know)

"Jinyoung-ah we still have to go back. Let's go." Jihoon said though it was a different tone than earlier. A bit colder I guess? Gosh an angry Jihoon hyung is scary,,"Ah yeah of course, Daehwi we'll go now, I guess.." I said bidding goodbye to Daehwi. "Yeah ok, I'm sorry for disturbing your kiss hyungs!" I looked at him with wide eyes. What is he saying? "W-we weren't going to kiss, shut up Daehwi." "Whatever you can't lie to me now." Aish, this kid.

-

"What took you so long? It's already our break." They told us when we came back. How the heck am I supposed to explain that-- "Nothing, we were just locked in that's all." Jihoon hyung explained shortly, still with his cold tone. "What happened to you Jihoon?" I heard Sewoon hyung whisper, asking Jihoon. "Sorry, nothing's wrong with me." He said trying to smile. "Ok just say something if there something's wrong." "Actually let me go to the restroom first hyung." Is...is he mad at me? "I'll go with him for a bit guys." Sewoon hyung said following Jihoon. I wanted to follow him too but somehow, my legs won't move.

"Well isn't this a perfect timing right?" They all said happily. Why are they happy about this?

"Let's plan for their birthday prank while we still have time." Minki hyung said. Oh they were going to prepare a birthday prank...but Jihoon hyung is in a bad mood right now.

"Let's pretend we're fighting and then Minki hyung and I will walkout to get the cake. Don't let the two follow after us ok?" Gunhee hyung planned out.

"On a side note though, Jinyoung did something happen between you and Jihoon?" Minki hyung asked me quietly so that we were the only one talking about this. "What, I..I don't actually know.." I answered honestly. I don't even know if Jihoon's mad at me or something. Is it because of the incident in the room a while ago? "Hm, a lover's quarrel maybe?" He said teasingly. I shot him a look of disbelief. "Just kidding but make up soon ok? We can't actually have a real fight here after all. Especially not between you two." He said and I could only nod. After a couple of minutes, the two came back.

"Oh good you guys are here. Let's practice now." Gunhee hyung said naturally.

Jihoon's POV

I went to the restroom for a while to clear my mind. What's actually happning to me right now...ugh. "Jihoon you know he likes Daehwi the heck they're practically glued to each other off-cam, you're just going to be together on-cam...wait, but I don't like Jinyoung in that way right?". I asked myself loudly (which is a bad idea by the way). Sewoon hyung suddenly entered. What's with people suddenly entering at the wrong times. "Jihoon is there something wrong? You're talking to yourself now, there's definitely something off with you." He asked worriedly. 

"I'm sorry hyung." I apologized not knowing what else to say.

"If there's something wrong, say it maybe I can help." He offered. I thought for a while, should I use the 'my friend was asking' excuse or...

"Hyung imagine you've been paired with someone but it's just an on-cam thing but since they keep pairing you probably started feeling something and now you're confused whether you actually like that person already or not....also you got jealous of his friend." I ended. "....Well that's a strange situation." What? It's so elaborate I thought he would've thought it was me, but I guess this is better.

"I guess that person already likes whoever they're being paired with..." Oh no....I'm doomed. "Anyway let's go back to practice Jihoon. I thought there was something wrong with you." Does he not think it could be my situation? Whatever. 

"You could go first hyung, I actually have to use the restroom now." I said and he went out. I did a few inhales and exhales to calm myself down until someone came out of one of the cubicles. Wait..someone was here the whole time? Oh shoot. "Hyung if you're talking about you and Jinyoung hyung then you've definitely fallen for him." I turned around to see who this person is, he practically heard my confession. Shoot it's Samuel...

"W-what are you doing there..?" I asked dumbly. "I was in here the whole time. I just couldn't go out because you suddenly talked to yourself and I thought it would be bad to interrupt you and you're little uh...love crisis, so yeah, I stayed inside."."What the-- Samuel you can't just do that." I just told him, not actually having the energy to get mad.

"I'm sorry hyung but hey here's a heads up..." He said trailing off a bit to see my reaction. "I'm on the same boat as you..yeah bye hyung!" I stared at him clearly confused. "Wait, same boat? That means..." I gasped finally getting what he means "He likes Daehwi?"

-

I went back to the practice room and they told us to start practicing. The atmosphere was weird and everyone seemed unhappy. This is putting me on a bad mood. Unfortunately I can't say or do something since Mnet is probably gonna evil edit me or whoever. 

"Minki hyung why are you acting like this?" Gunhee hyung said. I noticed something off with Minki hyung too, he wasn't even trying to do his part well and he's the center.

"If you have anything wrong with me then say it." Minki hyung suddenly walked out and after him, Gunhee hyung followed. Ugh this is so troublesome, at times like this I would be with Jinyoung but even we are having our own problem. No, I'm the only one troubled so it's just my problem.

Jinyoung's POV

I can see that Jihoon is definitely stressed with all this. I want to comfort him but it's awkward with him right now and the others are silently telling me to comfort him too. If only I can, I would've have done it a long time ago. Where's Gunhee and Minki hyung? Please come faster...

"saeng il chuk ha ham ni da~ saeng il chuk ha ham ni da~" Gunhee and MInki finally came in with the cake to end the birthday prank. I hope Jihoon is feeling better now.

-time-skip-

The practice ended and we are on our nth break. Seriously the only thing we do the whole day is practice but I still can't concentrate because of Jihoon hyung.

"Hyung? Jinyoung hyung are you ok?" I heard Daehwi ask. Was a spacing out? "Yeah I'm fine Daehwi, I'm sorry." I apologized but it seems that he didn't believe it.

"You seem really distracted hyung. I don't think that's 'fine'." He's right, of course I'm not alright. Freaking Jihoon hyung and his existence is occupying my brain right now. 

"Daehwi-ah..." I called out silently. "Hm?" "Do you think you'll start liking Samuel for real because they keep pairing you on-screen?" I asked since we have the same situation with this 'on-screen' pair thing. He looked at me clearly shocked.

"Are you talking about you and Jinyoung hyung but using us an excuse?" He asked. This quick-witted kid, how can he already realize it was my situation. I nodded anyway since it's true. 

"Hyung you're really slow aren't you?" He said. Why am I slow now? "You obviously like Jihoon hyung you just don't want to believe it because you think it's all because of Mnet purposely pairing you together." ...That, that might be true...Also how can Daehwi say all of this things? 

"Also to answer your question hyung, I already like Samuel." It's my turn to be shocked this time. Did he just confess that he actually likes Samuel already? Why are they not together then?

"Why are you two still not together then?" I decided to ask. He sighed deeply instead. "He thinks I like you..." Oh. I sighed too. "I think Jihoon hyung's mad at me..." I said. We both sighed together this time. "Our situation's so problematic." I said chuckling pitifully while laying my head on Daehwi's shoulder. 

"Oh, nevermind." I heard someone say from the back. We immediately looked back and we saw Jihoon hyung. Before I can even greet or say something, he already walked out leaving me utterly confused. 

"What, what was that?" I asked still following Jihoon with my eyes. "Hyung, don't you think you should follow him?" Daehwi said and I did so, muttering a small thanks to Daehwi before I go after Jihoon.

Jihoon's POV

I think I should at least talk to Jinyoung to sort out things between us (heck we're not even fighting, it's just so awkward). Maybe, I'll see too if I really have feelings for him. 

I looked around for him since we're on our break now and we don't hang out off-cam. While looking for him, I practiced what I was going to say cus I'll probably mess up when he's actually in front of me. "Jinyoung, let's be fine again." The heck that sounds weird. "Jinyoung, let's talk." It sounds like I'm intimidating him. "Jinyoung I like you." Wait..no, don't say that you . 

I looked around for some more before finally spotting him. Before I can even call out for him, I see him place his head on someone's shoulder which is most probably Daehwi. Then it hit me. Of course he likes Daehwi, how can he even like me when he doesn't even hang out with me off-cam? The fans even pointed out that they probably already like each other with the amount of 'moments' they had behind the camera....I'm so stupid. 

"Oh..nevermind" I accidentally said out loud causing the both of them to look at me. I immidately walked out, realizing that I probably disturbed their moment together. 

I don't exactly know where I'm heading to now, I just want to escape that scene which is weird because it's normal for them to do that yet I'm only feeling like this now. I sighed heavily. I definitely like Jinyoung now. It's going to be so much harder for me to do all the things Mnet wants us to do on-cam.

"Jihoon hyung!" I heard someone call my name and I don't even have to turn around to see who it is. Why did Jinyoung follow me? I turned around nonetheless.

"What do you want?" Good job Jihoon, now it looks like you're mad at him. "I'm sorry hyung but let's talk for awhile." I inhaled deeply, strangely nervous for this 'talk' we're going to have. We were silent for a few seconds before he spoke again "Hyung do you not like being with me?" I looked at him in disbelief. How can I not like him, it's the exact opposite now even. You know what? Go big or go home Jihoon.

"Jinyoung..." I started.

"Y-yes?"

I took a deep breath first before "I like you." I finally said, looking at him straing in the eyes. 

Jinyoung's POV

"Jinyoung..." He suddenly said. I tensed a little because what if he says he doesn't actually like being with me? What if he's just being considerate? "Y-yes?" I choked out an answer. God Jinyoung you're so lame right now. 

"I like you." See he hates yo-- wait. I looked at him clearly not believing his confession. I mean what is there to like in me?

"Honestly I wasn't expecting to actually develop feelings since clearly you have Daehwi but ever since this 'on-screen' thing started I just..I don't know.." What am I hearing now...

"And seeing you blush did wonders to me..." Ok what? I shot him a 'wtf' look which he just laughed at. "Haha, you're blushing right now. You're so cute." He continued, even pinching my cheeks. I slapped his hands away lightly, how can he still flirt at a time like this. I'm so nervous and yet he does that.

"Aish, how can you say something like that. The atmosphere was so serious." I said finally looking away from him. Looking away isn't really the best way to hide your blush but really, that's the only thing I can do now.

"You weren't reacting." He said smiling. How do you expect me to react to a sudden confession from such a perfect person. Moreover, you happen to like that same 'perfect person'. 

"I have someone I like right now." I said and his expression immediately fell. "And..and it's not Daehwi.." He's expression changed again. 

"Oh ok--"

"It's you." I finally ended and this time, he looked utterly shocked. Now he knows how I felt when he confessed to me. Shoot, my heart still's beating till now. 

"B-but...Daehwi?" He asked. Does he think I like Daehwi. I rolled my eyes at his question. "I don't like Daehwi that way, what's with everyone? Besides Daehwi likes Samuel." Wow, what a nice friend I am, exposing Daehwi's love life. Whatever, he can handle it. 

"Wait he likes Samuel?" He asked. I nodded my head to answer. He was about to answer something but someone shouted out of nowhere. 

"Congratulations to you guys! First it was SamHwi now even WinkDeep is real too?"

"To pairs just became a couple in one day. What a day to live on."

"Damn all the 'on-screen' pairs are becoming real! Guess they're not just 'on-screen' now. Congrats!" Turns out some trainees were being excellent friends and decided to eavesdrop on our conversation. Great. 

"Wait what do you mean by that?" We questioned at the same time. "Yeah, we just saw Daehwi confess to Samuel a while ago and a couple of minutes after that, we heard you confess to each to other." They explained, shamelessly exposing themselves. 

"Well it's good for them." Jihoon said, laying his head on my shoulder. "Also, I always wanted to do this." He said after. I looked at him "You lied on my lap hyung, what are you talking about." I said and he just chuckled. God it's such a music to my ears. 

"Ok guys, it's good that you're together and all but we have to go back to practice."

"Yeah get your asses back here, we can't start without the two of you." 

"You can continue you're flirting when you two are actually alone." 

Our members shouted. Wow, and to think that they were congratulating us two seconds ago. People do change.

"Let's go Jinyoung-ah." Jihoon hyung said, looking unsatisfied but he stood up and held his hand out for me to take anyway. I smiled at him and did take his hand..

-

-

A few days later, the staffs still forces us to do things but at least it's all natural and real now. And we're not just 'on-screen' lovers anymore.

____________________________

Sorry my writing is so cheesy...please give it lots of love tho.

If you're going to comment, then please don't be rude or something.

Thank you, saranghae~

Support Samuel btw.


End file.
